Stupidly smiling
by Plum'oh
Summary: Haizaki doesn't understand why Kise is still at home today. / HaiKise.


**Rating: ** K

 **Summary:** Haizaki doesn't understand why Kise is still at home today.

 **Disclaimer: ** The characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hello, today is Zaki's birthday and I had forgotten hahaaaaa. So this was written in, what, one hour and half? Uhu. Just an excuse to write more HaiKise. :')

Enjoy!

* * *

 **One-shot:** Stupidly smiling

Haizaki narrows his eyes when he sees that there is a mug of hot chocolate waiting for him on the table. He checks the clock, just to be sure, and yes, it does read half past nine, and yes his boyfriend is casually sitting on the couch, in front of the TV and watching some drama that Haizaki vaguely knows. Kise looks up when he hears footsteps, and a grin blossoms on his lips.

"Good morning, Shougo-kun!" he chirps.

 _That_ is another thing that makes Haizaki frowns even more.

"First, you were supposed to be gone from the house half an hour ago, and second, you don't usually greet me in the morning," Haizaki points out, carefully picking up the mug of hot chocolate to sit beside Kise.

"And here I thought you would never be sharp enough to notice these kind of things," Kise dramatically sighs.

"We're fucking living together, how _can't_ I notice?"

Kise chuckles and kisses Haizaki on the cheek, earning a grunt and something like 'dumbass' drowned by the mug. Waking up and drinking a steaming mug of hot chocolate is the kind of morning Haizaki fucking loves, and he secretly thanks Ryouta whenever this happens—he's way too lazy to make his own mug, on top of the fact he usually doesn't have the time to enjoy it before heading to work. He tries to remember what was the last scene that played in the drama that is airing, but when he sees two men fighting over an argument about a company's bankruptcy, he knows he hasn't seen the two previous episodes. Kise however seems engrossed in it.

"Did you ditch work to watch your stupid drama?" Haizaki asks.

"Of course not, I asked for a day off today," Kise replies without taking his eyes off the screen.

"And you didn't tell me yesterday because... ?"

Kise turns his head and stares at his boyfriend, amber orbs flashing with something that floats between disbelief and amusement, and Haizaki decides that he doesn't like that.

"Can't you guess?"

"If I could I wouldn't be asking, idiot."

The model pauses, the gears in his head working at a fast pace and his face breaks into a shit-eating grin—he looks so pleased with himself that maybe his evil inner side has taken over him and is ready to make this day as shitty as possible.

"Well, I suppose we could start by taking a photo," Kise drawls.

A photo. Right. Kise snatches his phone on the coffee table and operates it on selfie mode, and his face takes so much place in the frame that Haizaki rolls his eyes and shoves his partner just to spite him, although he doesn't feel like smiling on the picture—he doesn't _want_ to be taken in photo, but he knows from experience there's no escape. Kise doesn't care, he's still grinning and is even making a peace sign, and when he snaps and looks at the screen, he laughs.

"It's funny because you really don't want to smile on any picture," he says.

"I don't want to strain my mouth unnecessarily," Haizaki grumbles, finishing his mug of hot chocolate.

"Well, do know that I like that mouth of yours."

Haizaki splutters and chokes on both his saliva and the chocolate, his mind processing the piece of information but rejecting the idea that it was actually said. He wipes his mouth and stares incredulously at Kise, but the idiot is typing something on his phone and that smirk on his lips makes him so satisfied that Haizaki considers ripping it off in the next second.

"What's up with you today?" he mutters.

Kise taps a few more times on his phone, and then shows it to Haizaki. On the screen he sees Ryouta's Facebook page, with a new added photo—the one they just took, with a very contrasting smiling Kise next to a scowling Haizaki. This isn't the first picture posted on social media where they display this duo of expressions, because Kise fucking loves taking photos and if it's not him, it's another from their group of friends like Momoi or Kuroko. And yes, they have yet to see a real picture of Haizaki purposely smiling at the camera.

Haizaki reads the caption beneath the photo, and blinks. He frowns.

Then he groans.

 _'This idiot forgot that today is his birthday! I had even prepared a mug of hot chocolate for him!_ ヽ（´ー｀） _'_

Kise chuckles and puts the phone back on the coffee table. He passes his arms around Haizaki's neck and slowly climbs into his lap, foreheads touching and gaze intensely focused.

"Happy birthday, my stupid Shougo-kun," he says. "Let's see what can _strain_ your mouth."

And Haizaki finally smirks, because Kise is truly an idiot, but he doesn't complain since he's used to this stupidity that makes his heart lighter.


End file.
